William Turner Sr.
William Turner, also known as Bill Turner though more commonly referred to as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill, was the father of Will Turner.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl He was born in Glasgow, Scotland.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay][http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] Biography Early life Billy Turner was born during the 18th century, and lived on the Isle of Mann with his Aunt Erin, Uncle Seamus and dog, Crumbs. Given a ticket aboard the Sea Star to North Carolina as his hometown was in a dire situation after all the fish died. Billy was arrested after the Sea Star's captain, David Donovan, called him a stowaway when his ticket was classed as counterfeit (a fact unbenknownst to Uncle Seamus who gave Billy the ticket) by the Royal Navy. Billy was subsequently jailed, and taken aboard a naval ship to Port Royal to be hung, but along the way, was freed by Arabella Smith and Jean Magliore, who had infiltrated the ship trying to get the records of The ''Fleur De La Mort'', aboard which Jean and Arabella were crewmembers under Arabella's mother, Laura. Billy successfully managed to convince them to free him, and stole the records to gain their trust, whilst the naval crew were preoccupied with an attacking sea monster. Billy was furious to learn that the Sea Star was responsible for the sea monster's attacks and for placing the Isle of Mann in its poor state. Killing the sea monster, Billy stranded Donovan and the first mate aboard a desert island. He joined the Fleur's crew, under Captain Laura, and helped Jack Sparrow defeat Captain Torrents. Years later, Billy joined the crew of Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl, recently risen from the seas by Davy Jones. Billy helped him find several phials of Shadow Gold to be found around the world, often providing a brooding sense to the crew. He reveals that he had eventually made it to North Carolina, and had married and given birth to a son there. The Mutiny When Hector Barbossa's mutiny took place, "Bootstrap" felt opposed to it, though went along with it as he had little other choice. He was kept on board long enough to earn his share of the Aztec gold—and was thus able to send a piece to his son in Glasgow, after learning of the curse. Eventually, Barbossa became angry with Bill, and had him strapped to a cannon by his bootstraps, sending him to the depths. Deal with Davy Jones with the Black spot.]] "Bootstrap" sank to the bottom of the ocean. Since he was cursed, he couldn't die. However, the pressure at the bottom of the ocean made his time there a living hell. Eventually, Davy Jones offered to rescue "Bootstrap" in exchange for a century of service aboard the Flying Dutchman. Bill felt that even a life of servitude would be better than his current existence, and agreed to Jones' deal.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Life on the Flying Dutchman aboard the Dutchman.]] "Bootstrap" worked on the Flying Dutchman for years. When Will was captured, he did what he could to help him. He tried to take the flogging Will was punished with so he wouldn't have to endure Jimmy Legs' lashes but he was instead forced to administer them. When Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of Liar's dice, he purposely lost to save Will. As a result, he was sentenced to spend eternity on the Flying Dutchman. Will escaped from Davy Jones, but before he left, promised "Bootstrap" that he'd find a way to free him. '' on which William was on board.]] Will's escape enraged Jones, and for his part in it, "Bootstrap" was forced to watch the Kraken attack the Edinburgh Trader (on which William was on board), before being locked in the brig. He remained aboard when Cutler Beckett assumed control of the ship following his acquisition of the heart of Davy Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Madness The apparent death of his son caused "Bootstrap" to sink into a state of madness, so much so that the process of assimilation into the Flying Dutchman accelerated, and "Bootstrap"'s humanity began to wane. When Elizabeth Swann was thrown in the brig, she was able to coax "Bootstrap" into a conversation, though it was clear that he remembered little of his life. He still recognized the name of his son, however, and held on to the hope that William had promised to rescue him. When he realized who Elizabeth was, he lost hope for his own redemption. "Bootstrap" told her that Will would have to choose one of them and jokingly stated, "I wouldn't pick me." Elizabeth tried to wake him after he had merged with ship again, but he appeared to have completely forgotten their prior conversation. 's heart.]] Bootstrap remained in the Dutchman's brig, until he heard the bars open in the middle of the night. James Norrington freed Elizabeth and the crew of the Empress to escape to their ship. In his maddened state, "Bootstrap" followed them to see what was going on. Having not realize Norrington's good intentions, he instead believed that Norrington was leading a prisoner escape. "Bootstrap" drew his sword on Norrington, and stabbed him moments after James ensured Elizabeth's safety. Confused over what he had done, "Bootstrap" simply stood by while Norrington passed away. He then continued serving aboard the Dutchman on their way to Shipwreck Cove. Killing Norrington apparently earned him back Jones' favor as he was apparently not returned to the brig. Sailing with his son Bill was still aboard the Flying Dutchman when it was battling the Black Pearl around Calypso's maelstrom. "Bootstrap" emerged on deck to find his son onboard, and engaged him in a duel, once more trying to protect the ship. Will quickly disabled his father, but held back from killing him. The sight of his knife, in addition to witnessing Jones mortally wound Will in front of Jack and Elizabeth, finally snapped Bootstrap out of his delirium, and he attacked Jones in a frenzy, but was quickly defeated. Before Jones could finish him off, however, Jack helped Will stab Jones' heart. Soon after, he cut out his son's heart to allow him to take Davy Jones' place as captain of the Flying Dutchman after Jones fell into the maelstrom. After Will became Captain, the Flying Dutchman resurfaced with the ship returning to normal form and the crew returning to human form. Bootstrap pulls the starfish off his face and seems surprised by what happened, but like the rest of the crew follows Will's orders and aids the Black Pearl in destroying the Endeavour. Afterwards, Bootstrap asks Will for orders, but although Will sets him free, Bootstrap decides to serve under Will of his own free will as he feels he owes him for abandoing him and Will's rescue of him. Will has him take the helm and Bootstrap comments to Will that a steep price has been paid for the Dutchman to have a purpose again and warns Will that where they're going Elizabeth cannot follow. Personality and traits Bootstrap Bill was a good and loyal man and was the only known member of Jack Sparrow's crew who was against the plan to mutiny against him. Jack told Bootstrap's only child, Will Turner, that while Bootstrap had been a pirate he was nevertheless a good man. Even Pintel agreed he was a good man when telling Will about him, defending him as one when another crewman insulted him for his loyalty. Bootstrap believed that the pirates that had mutinied against Jack deserved to be cursed and so he sent a piece of Aztec gold to his son William Turner Jr. Though serving under Davy Jones had hardened Bootstrap, to the point where he whipped his own son, he had actually done it as an act of compassion in order to save Will from being whipped by the sadistic Jimmy Legs. He later intentionally lost a game of Liar's dice in order to save his son from becoming a slave of Davy Jones. Bootstrap's love for his son snapped him out of the madness he suffered from being on the Flying Dutchman for too long and when Will was mortally wounded by Jones, Bootstrap attacked his former captain in a fit of rage and grief. Bootstrap later chose to remain with Will when he became captain of the Flying Dutchman. During his period of madness, Bootstrap had a conversation with Elizabeth Swann, but when she spoke to him again he had forgotten the conversation, even though it had taken place only moments earlier. When James Norrington helped Elizabeth escape from the Flying Dutchman, Bootstrap didn't understand Norrington's honourable intentions and came to the conclusion that he was a traitor and therefore stabbed him. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes and references Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Turner Bill Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Helmsmen